The Rescue Ranger of Notre Dame Part 18 - Burning at Steak/Poor Chip/'Sanctuary!'
Cast: * Quasimodo - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Esmerlada - (The Great Mouse Detective) * Phoebus - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Esmerlda spting at frollo - herself Transcript: (at Norte dame when ratigan he speak his Accountant) * Ratigan:The Prisoner Esmerlda Has Been Found Guilty of entering the city of Paris Illegally Guilty of Publice Insubordination and Guilty of the Crime of Witchcarft Sentence Death * (Animals fighting and one everyone looking at her a bubbles too) * (Hiram Comes out but he gets stopped be one of thugs) * Ratigan:The Time Has come Gyps you Stand upon the Brink of the Abyss Get Even Now its not too late I Can save you from the flames of this world and the next choose me or the Fire * (Esmerlda Spiting on Ratigan's Face and ratigan looks angry) * Ratigan:The Gypsy Esmerlda has refused to recant this Evil witch has put the soul of every person in * (Ratigan's Voice traills of as we fly up the chained Chip) * Flik:Come on Chipo Snap out it * Z:You friends are down there! * Chip:It's all my fault * Atta:You gotta break thse chains! * Chip:I Can't tried what difference would it Make? * Z: But you can't let Ratigan Win! * Chip:He Already * Flik:So, you're giving up? That's It? * Atta: These chains aren't what's holding you back, Chip * Chip:Leave me Alone * (The Bugs Finally give up Movie away) * Flik: Okay. Okay, Chip, we'll leave you alone. * Z: After all, we're only made of stone. * (Z, and Flik turn to stone) * Princess Atta:We just thought maybe you were made of something stronger... * (Princess Atta also turns to stone. Chip sees Olivia below, about to be burned by Ratigan at the stake. He begins to pull at the chains.) * Ratigan:...for justice, for Paris, and for her own salvation! It is my shameful duty to send this unholy demon back where she belongs! * (Ratigan touches the torch to the pyre, starting the fire.) * Chip:No!!!!! * (Chip begins to pull harder and harder. The bells begin to quietly ring as he shakes the very building, ripping out pillars of stone. Finally he is freed. He races off and grabs a rope. Leaping off the edge of the cathedral, he lassos a gargoyle and rappels down the side of the building. Finally, Chip is close enough. He jumps off, flies out over the crowd and lands on the platform. He quickly breaks Kayley's ropes. A trio of huns come at him, but Chip grabs a torch and swings it at them, scaring them off. He grabs the rope and climbs back to the top of the building.) * Ratigan:Chip!!! * (Chip reaches the top of the building and stands in front of the giant stained glass window. He holds Olivia's body high above his head.) * ????: Sanctuary!! Sanctuary!! Sanctuary!! * (The Crowd cheers Ratigan is Furious) * Ratigan:Uncle Harry * Uncle Harry:Sir * Ratigan:Seize the Cathedral! * (Back to the top, Ratigan has brought the still unconscious Olivia into the bedroom. He lies her down on the bed.) * (Chip leaps down, then grabs a beam of wood and throws it at the advancing huns on the ground. They scurry like ants. * Ratigan:Come back, you cowards! (To guards at Fievel's cage) You men! Pick up that beam! Break down the door! ** (The huns oblige Ratigan, leaving only Hun 2. Fievel grabs him around the neck from inside the cage.) ** Fievel Mousekewitz:Alone at Last ** (Fievel bonks the hun on the head, and as Hun 2 falls to the ground, he grabs the keys to the lock. The other huns, meanwhile, have begun battering the door. Fievel unlocks himself, then leaps on top of the cage.) ** Fievel Mousekewitz:Citizens of Paris! Shan Yu has persecuted our people, ransacked our city! Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?!? * Crowd:No!!! * (As the crowd begins to break loose the Rodents, the huns continue their assault. Soon, the crowd swarms around the door.) * Flik:I think the cavalry's here! * Z:(Sees Fievel) Hey! Isn't that-- * Flik:Fiev * Chip:Fievel * (Fievel Puches one of ratigan thug The crowds continue to fight. Chip continues to drop things on the advancing troops. Z drops a brick, landing square on a hun's head) * Z: Sorry! Sorry! * (Flik throws a rock in his mouth, then chomps it up, flies around like a bomber, ending up on the ledge. He begins spitting out pebbles like a machine gun. Meanwhile, Ratigan is supervising the huns at the door.) * Ratigan:Harder! * (As the fighting continues, a hun breaks the lock off the stockade. Abis Mal is once again free.) * Scuttlebutt: I'm free! I'm free! ** (Scuttlebutt steps into a hole labeled "Mon Sewer".) ** Scuttlebutt: Dang it! * (A grappling hook reaches Chip. He grabs it, then pulls the rope tight. Three huns smash into the building. Meanwhile,Z and Flik are building a catapult. They finally are finished and ready to fire.) * Z:Ready...aim...fire! ** (The Bugs push the catapult off the ledge, sending it crashing to the ground. Huns scatter as it hits.) ** Z: Are you sure that's how it works? ** (The catapult, upside down, springs, sending the cart bottom on top of some huns.) ** Flik: Works for me! * (More fighting. Once again, Stabbington Uncle Harry is defeated by Fievel, and he ends up behind Fievel's horse.) * Fievel:Achilles! Sit! ** (And the horse obeys. Cut to Atta, sending the birds to attack, ala ") ** Atta:Fly, my pretties! Fly! Fly! *** (ratigan.s thugs continue to work on the door.) *** Ratigan: Put your backs into it! *** Meanwhile, z is using Mike Wazowski as a bellows to warm up the fire on the lead pot.Chip attaches a rope to it, then dumps it over, sending fire pouring out of the tower and onto the scattering huns below. The huns battering the door run, but Ratigan manages to get inside the cathedral safely. As he does, Hiram Flaversham runs up to him.) *** Hiram Flaversham:Ratigan have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God *** (Ratigan Shoves Hiram To the Ground) *** ????: Silence, you old fool! The Rescue Ranger and I have unfinished business to attend to. And this time, you will not interfere. *** Ratigan closes the door and locks it from the inside. Upstairs, Chipsbursts into the bedroom jubilantly. Gallery: Chip on the chains.jpg Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Parts Category:Parts Category:Ooglyeye Category:Movie Parts Category:Movie Scenes